Toxic Revenge
by x998san
Summary: Shizaya one-shot, Shizuo gets trapped by Izaya but decides to reverse the roles. Will he get his revenge or...? (My first fiction, please don't be too hard on me ;)


The streets of Ikebukuro were crowded as always. A tall blond man was on his way to the Russian sushi-shop. He felt like seeing Simon today, although he really had no clue why. When he arrived, a huge, black man called him over: "Yo, Shizuo! You came to eat some sushi? It's delicious! It's cheap!" Shizuo laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Simon, but I'll pass today," he said. He stepped beside the Russian and watched people pass by. He saw some female students that almost looked like dolls because they had put a massive amount of make-up on their faces. A few men with yellow clothes passed by, one wearing a yellow cap, another one wearing a yellow scarf and one wearing something that looked like a yellow handkerchief, hanging out of the pocket of his jacket. "Golden Bandannas, eh?" Shizuo thought. It annoyed him, it reminded him of the slender man in black. Orihara Izaya. Tsk. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying! It really pissed him off. He hated Izaya. Izaya loved to mess with people, and he seemed to like messing around with him most of all. He hated that man. They fought a lot. If you could call it fighting. It was actually just Shizuo throwing things at Izaya, and trying to crush him. The only thing Izaya would do was laugh and dodge. He'd sometimes pull out his knife, and sometimes try to stab Shizuo. But he'd always manage to escape. Most of the time unharmed, because the aggressive blond man had not been able to land even a single blow on him. Or because Simon had stopped them since he hated fighting and was trying to keep the peace. Shizuo felt irritated and felt his fists trembling while he almost chewed on his cigarette. He tried to calm down a bit, he didn't like anger.

Suddenly he noticed a smoothly moving man, black hair, black vest, dark pants and a pale face with dark eyes. His heart started racing, he felt his blood run to his head as his fists trembled more and more. He took his cigarette, knacked it, threw it on the ground and put his foot on it, crushing it with a twisting movement. Now he was angry. Furious. "Izaya-kun~" Shizuo almost sang those words, his voice dripping with anger. The slender man looked up, and grinned as soon as he recognized the other man's face. "Ah, Shizu-chan!" he answered with a smirk. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to play with you~" he provoked. The same instant he could barely dodge the heavy-looking vending machine Shizuo threw at him. "Oya oya, are we getting violent, Shizu-chan?" Izaya kept grinning while he said that. He turned around and made a run for it. "IZAYAAA!" Shizuo roared as he chased after him. "Shizuo! Don't fight!" Simon yelled in vain. Izaya could run pretty fast and was able to move around smoothly, but Shizuo had a great stamina and didn't have much trouble keeping track of the other man. He followed him down the main street, into an alley, left, right, right, left, right, deeper and deeper inside the labyrinth of the alleyways of Ikebukuro. One unknown of Ikebukuro would not be able to get out of there easily, and as they proceeded further into the labyrinth, it became less and less likely for them to see another living person in there. Just when Shizuo felt his stamina running out, they arrived at a dead end. Their path was being blocked by a high fence, and there were some containers. He couldn't sense anyone but the two of them.

He grinned. "Izaya-kun~" he said once again. Izaya turned around and was also grinning. He looked into Shizuo's eyes with an amused look. "So, Shizu-chan, we're finally alone~" The blond man was confused. He didn't understand Izaya's actions, he was completely in advantage right now. He knew Izaya was pretty self-confident, but there was no way he could escape from there, and even though he still had his knife, he simply couldn't win from Shizuo relying on only bare strength. "What the hell are you doing in Ikebukuro?! Didn't I tell you to never come back?!" Shizuo shouted. "Oi Shizu-chan, you don't need to shout at me, I'm not deaf and I'm the only one that can hear you here," Izaya said. He took a step forward. It angered Shizuo again, and he grabbed a container with his enormous strength. But the same moment he lifted it above his head to throw it, Izaya was already standing close to him and stabbed the blond man in his chest with something. He could feel some sort of liquid starting to flow through his blood and veins, and the container suddenly felt too heavy. He dropped it behind him, and fell backwards against it because he felt incredibly weak. The world was spinning in front of his eyes, due to the poison Izaya had stabbed him with. The knife. The knife had been coated in poison. Shizuo felt like he wouldn't even be able to stand up. Izaya came closer. He grinned. "What the hell did you do with me?!" Shizuo roared. "Now, now, easy big boy. You wouldn't want me to weaken you some more, would you? I just took care of your strength, you won't be able to use it for a while, Shizu-chan~" the black-haired man teased, as he showed him his knife. The poison that was left was now dripping on the ground. Shizuo sent a cold glare to Izaya, and if looks could kill, Izaya would have dropped dead on the spot. But it just seemed to amuse him, he laughed. He crouched down next to the other, put his knife on Shizuo's throat and brought his lips close to his ear. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" he whispered with a smirk.

Shizuo growled and tried to raise his hands to punch Izaya, but he could barely move his fingers. Izaya pulled his head back and cleaned his knife with his shirt, and then showed him a tiny bottle containing a suspicious liquid. "You don't have to try anything, Shizu-chan, or I might end up killing you~" Izaya said and clicked with his tongue. Without a warning he tore Shizuo's shirt apart using his knife, leaving him half-naked. Shizuo yelled at him: "What the hell are you doing?!" Izaya smirked. "Just having some fun~" He grabbed something out of his pocket, it looked like it was made of some black fabric. "Just sit still, Shizu-chan~" He wanted to blindfold him, but the blond man was struggling. He had to push him back against the container, and quickly put his knees on Shizuo's hands and sat down. Shizuo let out a muffled sound of pain. Now he was blindfolded. He was really angry, but still couldn't move. "Aren't you being troublesome, Shizu-chan? I guess I should punish you..." Izaya whispered. He took Shizuo's belt, and tied his hands together behind his back. He was now completely at Izaya's mercy. Izaya stood up and looked at Shizuo. He looked so powerless. The corners of his mouth curled up. He crouched down again, and cut through the thin fabric of the blond man's neck-tie, then threw it away. He let his slender fingers softly touch Shizuo's cheek, and trailed it down his jawbone. Shizuo felt a cold shiver being sent down his spine and it had nothing to do with the chilly air. He felt disgusted and wanted to vomit. He didn't exactly know what Izaya was up to, but he also didn't feel like finding out and wanted to punch him right in his face, and he would have done so, if it weren't for his still paralyzed limbs. He began to understand that the only thing he could do was waiting for the poison's effect to wear off, and then get out of there as fast as he could. But he wouldn't let Izaya have it his way easily. He forced his entire body to struggle, as he could slightly sense a feeling of despair.

He heard Izaya chuckle. Izaya was really enjoying this, watching the other man struggle faintly, even when his body was weak and his hands tied up. He let his fingers slide over Shizuo's neck, collarbone and chest. As he reached his chest, he brought his head closer to his neck and gave it a slow lick. He could feel Shizuo shiver beneath him and grinned. He started teasing the nipples by slowly and lightly rubbing them, and kept licking. Shizuo grunted and tried to shake Izaya off, but it didn't work. The only effect it had was the black-haired man licking and rubbing harder. He gritted his teeth because he didn't want a single sound to escape from his mouth. "Izaya! I swear I'm going to kill you for this! Don't touch me!" he yelled. Izaya bit him when he finished his words. Shizuo could feel sharp teeth digging into his neck and let out a moan of pain. "Oh? So do do react to me, Shizu-chan~" Izaya teased. "I'll ask you once more. Be a good boy and sit still." But Shizuo didn't intend to obey and began struggling again. The other man let out a sigh. "Fine. If you want to play it that way."

He took his knife and slid it over Shizuo's chest, leaving a thin trace of blood. The blond man bit his lip to hold his voice back. This wasn't going to be over soon, he realized, and he was right. Izaya put away his knife, studying the blood on Shizuo's chest and smiled. "I won't do that if you behave, Shizu-chan," he said slowly. He started licking the blood from his chest. Shizuo growled at the sensation. Once the blood had all been licked up, Izaya sat up and left Shizuo's bare chest coated with his saliva. He licked his lips. He trailed his finger over the freshly made scar, and watched Shizuo's face that showed signs of pain and disgust. The blond man shivered when Izaya reached his pelvis. Was he really going to do that? He let out a deep sigh. He still couldn't move. His pants were already loose because the belt had been used to tie his hands up, but the black-haired man unzipped them and forced them down his legs. He was now only wearing his boxers. He could hear Izaya chuckle again, and he became more and more desperate. He was shocked when he felt Izaya's fingers slide into his boxers, grabbing his crotch.

He couldn't hold back anymore and roared: "IZAYA! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OUT OF THERE YOU BASTARD!" His face became red of frustration. "Shush, Shizu-chan, I'm the one in control here." "And by the way, you look really cute when you blush~" he added. "IZAYAAA! I'LL KILL YOU!" Izaya ignored it and pulled Shizuo's boxers down with one single move. Shizuo gritted his teeth. He heard the rustling of clothes, and he guessed that the other man was getting something out of his pocket. Then he heard the ringing of a tiny bell. What the hell was going on?! He couldn't see and it annoyed him terribly. "I guess I'll have to ... stimulate you a bit more..." Izaya said softly. He sat down on his knees and lowered his head. He took a deep breath and then took Shizuo's member in his mouth while he closed his fingers around the base. Shizuo gasped and wanted to push Izaya away, but his hands were still tied. Izaya began licking it, while he slowly rubbed it with his slender fingers. He wanted him to harden up a bit. Shizuo trembled because of the hot, wet sensation around his member. He didn't want to, but found himself slightly enjoying it. He was disgusted, but his thoughts were stopped when Izaya started sucking and rubbing harder, and he felt himself becoming hard.

Shit. Izaya was getting him hard. Shit. But it kept feeling better and better, and it didn't take very long to get him rock-hard. Izaya stopped with a final lick. He enjoyed the view. Shizuo in front of him, naked, panting, blushing, tied up, defenseless, rock-hard and completely at his mercy. Now he could decorate him nicely. He took the thing he hadn't been able to use yet, and looked at it. It was some kind of a ribbon, made of pink and black fabric, with a cute little bell on it. He smirked. He bent over to Shizuo's member, and put the ribbon on it, shoving it down until it was resting on the base. Now he looked nice. Shizuo was puzzled and felt humiliated. He could kind of guess what Izaya had done to him. He felt some kind of fabric, probably satin, on his member and it had highly probably the bell on it he had heard before. He sighed. He'd definitely kill him. But for now he'd just have to wait for his strength to return. He tried to turn his head away, but Izaya grabbed his chinand pulled it back. He brought his head closer to Shizuo's and whispered: "You look really cute, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo pretended he didn't hear that. He felt Izaya move away again, and shivered when he realized that he was going to suck on his member again and braced himself. He was right. Izaya had lowered his head again, softly blew on it and looked at Shizuo's reaction, but there was not much to be seen. He shook his head and then began sucking on it again, making the bell ring every time he reached it. Shizuo became red again, and seemed to pant lightly. He couldn't help but enjoy the hot, wet feeling surrounding his member. Izaya kept sucking and sucked a little harder, making the bell ring faster and making Shizuo pant more and more. When the blond man started panting really heavily, he could taste some pre-cum and stopped sucking. Shizuo was trembling, and slowly his panting faded. He had almost reached his limit. A cool breeze reached him when Izaya stood up. Was he going to leave him here like this? Was he going to just walk away? He could feel his blood starting to boil as he thought about it. And as if Izaya had been reading his mind, he said: "Oh no, no, no, Shizu-chan. I'm not quite done with you~"

He undid his belt, threw it on the ground. He took off his pants and his boxers. He was now only wearing a shirt and his fur coat, his lower body was completely naked and was showing his erection. He was excited about what he was going to do. He had not only been sucking on Shizuo's member to get him hard and decorate it, but also to coat it in his own saliva, so it would be less painful for himself. He walked towards Shizuo again, positioning himself above the blond man. He slowly sat down until the member touched his entrance. He put his hands on Shizuo's shoulders. Shizuo was shocked and his eyes went wide under the blindfold. Considering Izaya's hands on his shoulders, he should be ... sitting? On him? WHAT?! What the hell was going on?! Was his member really touching Izaya's anus? He fell completely silent, his mind went blank. Izaya dug his nails into the shoulders, took a deep breath and sat down, slowly pushing Shizuo's member inside him.

He gasped. Although it hurt he kept going until it was completely inside him. Shizuo also gasped, and panted at the tight feeling. It was hot and really, really tight. He could not believe this. He could not believe he was inside Izaya. This was not happening. This really wasn't happening. The bell rang. Shizuo could not possibly get any deeper into Izaya.

This time it was Izaya who was gritting his teeth. He knew it would hurt, but it hurt more than he had expected. He was waiting for his body to get used to Shizuo's size. After a while, he could relax a bit and the pain seemed to be gone. He slowly moved up and down, causing Shizuo to start panting again. Tiny sweat-drops appeared on the blond man's chest, shimmering like pearls. Izaya grinned, also lightly panting. He kept moving and listened to Shizuo's soft moans. It started to feel really good, having his hard member inside him, while he was still the one in control. The bell rang quicker as Izaya increased his speed, and Shizuo's moans became louder as well. Shizuo had accepted the fact that he was having sex with Izaya, although he had been poisoned, tied up and humiliated. His eyes were closed under his blindfold. It felt really good, and his hips bucked into Izaya.

Wait. What? He could move his body? He tried moving his fingers. He could move his fingers! His hands? His hands too! Without hesitating he tore his belt, that tied his hands, apart and freed his hands. He ripped of his blindfold and grabbed Izaya's hips. Izaya was stunned, and his eyes were wide with disbelieve. Did ... did the poison wear off so fast? Or had he underestimated Shizuo? He didn't know, but he knew he was in trouble now. He felt Shizuo's fingers aggressively grabbing his hips, and a wave of fear filled him. He wouldn't be able to poison him again, he couldn't reach his knife and it would be impossible to make the blond man drink the liquid. This time, he was the one not able to move his body, and it had nothing to do with poison.

"Izaya-kun~" Shizuo growled. "Didn't I tell you I would kill you? " He smirked, his eyes narrowing while spitting flames. He could feel the rest of his strength flowing back into his body and he enjoyed it. He loved the fact that he could feel Izaya tremble in fear, although his facial expression showed no signs of it. He closed his eyes, lifted Izaya up and pulled him back down again. The bell rang. Izaya let out he first moan, Shizuo panted. He kept doing the same thing over and over again, slamming into the black-haired man. The only thing that could be heard after a while was skin slamming on skin, both men heavily panting and moaning. "Shi-Shizu-chan" Izaya brought out. Shizuo grinned.

Suddenly they stopped moving, Shizuo had lifted Izya off his member. Izaya looked confused, but in the blink of an eye he had the member inside him again. Shizuo had stood up, still holding Izaya and had put his member inside again. He was standing, keeping Izaya in the air and they were facing each other. He grinned again. "What ... are you doing Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, Shizuo didn't answer , but instead crushed his lips into a kiss with the other one. He sucked on the lower lip, then forced his tongue inside. Izaya decided he wouldn't lose yet, and they battled for dominance.

Izaya lost.

Shizuo bucked into him again, making him moan and arch his back. After a few thrusts, Izaya suddenly moaned even louder, his sweet spot had been hit. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, making his entrance even tighter so it made both of them moan harder than they already did. Shizuo couldn't stop his hips from thrusting anymore, he felt like he could explode any moment. With one hand he grabbed Izaya's member and stroked it firmly, making him cry out in pleasure and tremble all over. Izaya felt dizzy, only able to feel Shizuo's hard member slamming in and out and his own being violated as well. It made him shudder and he could feel his climax coming. His opening became so tight it was almost painful for Shizuo, he squeezed his eyes and dug his nails into Shizuo's skin while he moaned. "Shi-Shi-Shizu-chan!" Shizuo's hot breath was the final push he needed. Izaya felt like he was sent flying, and almost passed out as he came hard, and his sticky seed landed on their naked bodies. After a few final thrusts, Shizuo also came with exploding power and pumped his hot juices deep into Izaya. They were panting heavily and Shizuo lifted Izaya off his member, and put him on the ground. His weak knees were trembling and he sat down against the container again.

After a while they both put on their clothes again, although Shizuo couldn't use his belt anymore because it had been torn apart and the same could be said about his tie. He sighed, then finished his buttons, and put on his sunglasses that had been inside his pocket all the time. Izaya was repeating everything that had happened in his head, wondering why he had not been killed and the more he thought about it, the more certain he became of it being a miracle.

His thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise, it somehow reminded of a horse. A shadow came closer. Celty? A black motor came closer, carrying a female rider who wore a black suit and a yellow-blue helmet. Izaya grinned. It was indeed Celty.

"Uh?" Shizuo noticed it and stood up. "Celty? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. A cellphone appeared, and the woman quietly wrote a message on it. She showed it to him. "I'm here to pick up Izaya, it's my job today." Shizuo grunted and lit a cigarette. He wasn't planning on letting Izaya go yet, but he also didn't want to harm Celty. He stepped between them. "I'm sorry Celty, but I won't let you take him. I'm not done with him yet," he said. Celty put the phone away, shook her head and wanted to sigh. She got off her motor, and suddenly jumped over Shizuo. Now she was standing next to Izaya. She reached out her hand, ordering her motor to come to her with a black substance. But Shizuo wasn't planning on stepping aside, and braced himself. When it was close enough, he grabbed the steer and threw the vehicle away. He turned around, convinced that they wouldn't be able to escape anymore. "Celty... Let me have Izaya for a while." Celty shook her head. "Come on, Celty, I don't want to hur-" His words were interrupted by the roaring motor that hit him in the back. He was smacked on the ground, the motor standing on top of him. Izaya laughed. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" The motor got off Shizuo and Celty and Izaya got on it. Celty stepped on the gas and broke through the fence, leaving Shizuo.

Shizuo stood up. He roared: "Izaya! You bastard! I'll get you for this!" and watched them as their distance became greater and greater. He sighed and felt pissed-off. He kicked against the container, then calmed down a bit. He turned around and walked away. He would go back to Simon, he could even use some Russian sushi right now.


End file.
